Acuarelas
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Katniss, soldado del escuadrón 451, conoce al profesor de pintura de la nieta de Snow en una de sus misiones. ¿Se entenderán una rebelde y un capitolino? Primer regalo del amigo invisible navideño realizado en el foro Hasta el final de la pradera para ColorsInTheSky.


**Disclaimer**: THG no me pertenece

Este es el regalo navideño para **ColorsInTheSky** del Amigo invisible del foro _"Hasta el final de la Pradera_" (uno de ellos, hay dos)

Este es el primero.

* * *

...

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto el fusil contra mi cuerpo. Llevo el arco a la espalda pero sé que el fusil es más rápido. No me manejo con él tan bien como con el arco pero es mucho más rápido, y puedo disparar con él a más de un Agente en un segundo, segundos que he aprendido que son muy valiosos.

—¿Estás bien?—Gale, mi amigo se agacha frente a mí. Tiene las cejas casi juntas por la preocupación. Hace un par de días que estamos en ese edificio después de superar todas esas vainas que han matado a tanta gente.

—Sí, solo...—Suspiro—No sé cómo vamos a decirle al resto que Finnick no lo ha conseguido.

—Ha muerto más gente, Catnip.

—Ya lo sé, pero él era...—suspiro—le considero, consideraba, amigo.

—Al menos estamos bien...y tenemos rehenes importantes...Snow no tendrá más remedio que asomar esa lengua viperina...

—Quizás no tenga aprecio a ninguno, dudo que salga...Tendremos que seguir buscándole y enfrentándonos a esas vainas...— la piel se me eriza de solo recordar los lagartos o como un dardo se inserto en la cabeza de Leeg 2.

—Tenemos a su nieta, ¿crees que no querrá salvarla? Tienes que hacer una propo con ella...

—No voy a hacer una propo con una niña de diez años, está asustada, la he visto...

—Si quieres ganar tienes que hacerlo, —murmura Cressida— los Capitolinos que aun no están de nuestra parte lo harán.

—Por miedo. No quiero que...que me tengan miedo.

—El caso es que estén de nuestra parte, de parte de los distritos...—me dice Gale apoyándose en la pared.

—para la gente de aquí, los distritos solo somos su despensa y sus reservas de energía...y su diversión...— murmura Pollux aunque creo que lo dice por el odio de haber visto muertos a sus compañeros.

—Me lo pensare, ¿os vale con eso?—me levanto y me cuelgo el fusil al hombro junto al arco.— voy a echar un vistazo a los rehenes.

—voy contigo—dice Gale pero me freno.

—No, voy sola...—Espeto, no estoy enfadada con él, solo que creo que Gale asusta más que yo, y de todas formas a mí ya me conocen, aparte de que en el camino puedo estar sola y pensar—No tardaré.

El camino hasta la habitación donde tenemos los rehenes no me lleva mucho, de paso paro a coger un zumo, antes sería muy fácil obtener un brick, un par de botones y listo, pero con el sistema eléctrico apagado tengo que pasarme por el enorme almacén. Estamos en un edificio abandonado casi en medio del Capitolio, nadie podría imaginar que estamos aquí. Aunque por si acaso tenemos a un par de escuadrones más vigiando en las sombras.

Dos guardias armados custodian la puerta donde tenemos unos 15 o 16 rehenes, entre ellos la nieta de Snow y su profesor de pintura. El chico no debe de ser mucho mayor que yo, no opuso resistencia aunque protegió a la pequeña en todo momento. Puede que sea un punto a nuestro favor, pero a mí no me hace mucha gracia retener a una niña inocente, por muy cabrón que sea su abuelo.

—Vengo a ver cómo están...— uno de los guardias me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Están perfectamente— me contesta.

—Quiero comprobarlo...y hablar con la niña.

—No tienes nada que hablar con ella...

—Déjala—dice el otro guardia, ¿no sabes quién es?— el antipático niega con la cabeza— es el Sinsajo, tío. Deja que haga lo que quiera...

—¿Estás seguro?—murmura el que aún no se fía de mí.

—Segurísimo, deja que pase...

El hombretón se aparta de la puerta y me deja entrar, la sala donde están es espaciosa, y están desperdigados en pequeños grupitos, hemos conseguido algunos colchones para que puedan dormir y también tienen mantas. Por las dos enormes ventanas entra claridad, aunque los cristales estaban rotos nos las hemos arreglado colocando plásticos, así no entra frío. Por suerte dan a un patio interior, y estamos en un decimo piso, nadie se fijará en ello y nadie se atreverá a escaparse por ahí.

Busco con la mirada a la niña, es la única cría que hay y entre las pieles azules y las orejas puntiagudas ella y su profesor son los que más normales van vestidos, aunque la niña lleva uno de esos pomposos vestidos con tul, seda y no sé qué telas más que le hace parecer un repollo, el profesor lleva un traje banco, que ahora ya está muy sucio. El chico es guapo, mucho, rubio con unos intensos ojos azules, habría nacido en la zona de comerciantes si viviera en el doce, bajo el traje tiene la apariencia de estar fuerte, no como me imaginaba a un pintor, rechoncho y con bigotes extravagantes. Están los dos solos, sobre uno de los colchones sentados, la niña tiene las piernas encogidas y se balancea suavemente mientras que hablan, aunque cuando me ven ambos se callan y se quedan con sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Hola...—murmuro cuando me acerco y le ofrezco el brick de zumo a la cría. Todas las niñas alrededor de esa edad me recordaran a Prim y su cara de terror cuando dijeron su nombre en la Cosecha, demasiado débiles, demasiado inocentes.

—Hola...—contesta ella aunque no acepta el zumo, el profesor ni me habla.

—Seguro que tienes sed, cógelo—vuelvo a tendérselo, la niña mira a su profesor y él le asiente un poco, entonces la niña coge el zumo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?—pregunta él.

—Del almacén, ¿de dónde si no? Con lo que hay ahí podríamos alimentar a todo mi distrito, antes de que lo bombardearais...—Aunque recuerdo que a la gente del trece no le hace gracia coger nada de ahí.

—Nosotros no lo hicimos...—contesta él—no todo el mundo somos...—mira un segundo a la cría— así...—susurra.

—Ya, pero seguro que te lo pasas bomba con los Juegos...—murmuro— Son divertidos ¿eh?

—No los veo.—murmura él.

—Claro...—resoplo.

—Vais a usar a la niña contra el Presidente ¿no?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Crees?— Dice asombrado

—No depende de mí. No estoy de acuerdo con eso. No todo el mundo somos "así"—repito sus palabras.

—Tu empezaste esto por tu...amigo...

—Es mi amigo desde los doce años, no iba a elegir entre él y yo.

—pero aun así, estas en todo esto...

—Los distritos necesitamos ser libres también.

—¿y una guerra para liberarlos? un poco...absurdo

—Solo eres un profesor de pintura, no lo entenderías...en el doce ni tenemos "pintura"...

—los habitantes de aquí no tenemos culpa de eso...

—Los habitantes de aquí no lo entenderíais...

—Me da igual lo que digas, no dejare que hagáis daño a la niña, Katniss. ¿Entendido? quiero que lo sepáis. Solo es una niña.

—Sé que es una niña. No vamos a hacerle daño, no voy a permitirlo.

—No me fío de ti...

—No me importa que no te fíes. Es la verdad, como sea que te llames.— cuando me retiro para irme, él hace un movimiento rápido y me coge con fuerza pegándome la espalda contra su cuerpo. Noto algo frío contra mi cuello.

—No te muevas...—la niña ahoga un grito, suelta el zumo de golpe y el resto de personas de la sala nos miran—vas a dejarnos salir de aquí a todos...

—Si...si...—susurro—no me hagas daño...—el aprieta lo sea que tenga en la mano más contra mi cuello y noto como empieza a escocer, puede que sea un trozo de cristal de las ventanas rotas, porque acaba de cortarme y noto como un hilo de sangre tibia corre por mi cuello.

—si nos dejas salir no lo haré...

—Hay guardias en todas partes...aunque salgáis de aquí no podréis salir del edificio.

—Contigo si...

— Creo que no les importo tanto—mascullo, como siga apretando lo que tiene contra mi cuello no saldremos ninguno de ahí.

—¿Como que no? eres el Sinsajo.

—Ya tienen tomada casi toda la ciudad...ya no les sirvo para mucho—medio miento medio digo en serio, porque ya no sé hasta qué punto Coin me quiere viva.

—Mientes...—me aprieta más contra su pecho y noto como me falta el aire, luego me empuja con su cuerpo para que empiece andar sin separarnos ni un milímetro. Pero solo le permito llegar hasta la mitad de la sala, puede que él sea más fuerte, pero no está entrenado como yo. Calculo por su respiración donde tiene la cara y le doy un cabezazo, como no se lo espera y supongo que le duele separa lo cortante de mi y puedo zafarme, apartando su brazo, doblándoselo como puedo hasta lo máximo que me permite sin rompérselo para que suelte el cristal que ahora puedo ver teñido de rojo, luego le doy una patada en el estomago y me separo, apuntándole con el arco, aunque aún tengo el fusil ya que él no me había quitado ninguna de las dos armas.

—No te muevas...debería atravesarte con una flecha...— él se aparta mirándome desafiante, pero luego mira a la nieta de Snow.

—No mires...—le susurra aunque la pequeña no le hace caso y sigue mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos—¡Clementine! ¡No mires!—le grita pero ella frunce el ceño.

—No voy a dispararte...—murmuro alejándome hacia la puerta—pero vendrán a por ti...esto no va a quedar así.

Salgo por la puerta sin darle la espalda, uno de los guardias abre la boca para hablar pero hago un gesto con la mano para que ni lo intente. Luego salgo corriendo en busca de un espejo para ver el estropicio en mi cuello, a Gale no le va a gusta nada el cortecito, tendré que calmarle los nervios.

Encuentro uno en unos baños, el edificio debía de ser algún sitio de trabajo porque el baño tiene varios compartimentos y lavabos frente a una pared de espejo, como teníamos en el colegio, aunque también tiene una bañera doblando la esquina de los compartimentos. El corte no parece profundo aunque la sangre ha llegado a la camiseta gris del distrito trece que llevo puesta. Limpio la sangre del cuello con un poco de aguay y papel que hay allí y espero a que deje de sangrar, luego voy a reunirme con Gale, al que me cuesta más de una hora convencer para que no mate al profesor de pintura. Aun así le encierran en una habitación solo, aunque pocas horas después le llevan a la nieta de Snow porque no para de gritar llamándola.

A los dos días de su aislamiento soy yo la que me encargo de llevarles la comida a la hora de la cena, el chico y su sobreprotección con la niña empieza a intrigarme. Hay rumores absurdos que dicen que su relación con la niña va más allá. Solo de pensarlo siento asco y me acuerdo de Cray al que le daba igual que la chica a la que pagaba tuviera trece o veinte años.

Cuando entro en la sala huele a humedad y moho, solo tienen un colchón y una manta y ellos están de cuclillas en una esquina, creo que la niña está riendo aunque cuando me miran borra la sonrisa. No me gusta el lugar, no me gusta el trato que les dan, aunque haya intentando matarme, creo que le entiendo.

—Os traigo la cena...

—¿Esas insípidas gachas de avena?—murmura el incorporándose, no puedo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Me intimida y solo llevo una pistola que no me gusta usar.

—No, riquísimo puré de rábanos—digo irónicamente, ese puré es asqueroso, y es lo que me toca cenar a mi también, No quieren tocar las cosas del almacén.—y un mendrugo de pan...—creo que no puedo evitar poner cara de asco.

—puag...—dice la niña—¿Por qué nos dais esas cosas?—tiene una vocecita muy suave y aguda.—sabe fatal.

—Lo sé, es lo mismo que cenamos nosotros—contesto suspirando.

—¿En serio?—contesta la niña sorprendida yo asiento—qué raros sois...—susurra. ¿Raros? ¿Ha visto como va vestida? ese vestido repollo, con un volumen en la falda casi imposible que no ha perdido después de los días de encierro aunque este sucio, ¡si incluso tiene un mechón de pelo rosa en su melena rubia!

—Raros en el distrito trece—murmuro casi para mí misma—pero traigo algo más...-de mi bolsillo saco una bolsita de pequeños bombones de chocolate.

—¡Bombones!—a la niña se le ilumina la cara y yo la extiendo hacia ella.

—¿Estás intentando hacerte nuestra amiga, Katniss?—pregunta el chico apretando los dientes.

—No, solo no me gusta como os tratan.

—Estamos aquí por tu culpa.

—Me atacaste...-espeto.

—Nos secuestrasteis...

—yo no lo hice...—murmuro—yo no entre en tu estudio y os cogí.

—Pero sin embargo estás de acuerdo con ello.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo con ello, quiero que estéis bien...

—Es que por que mi abuelo sea malo no tenemos por qué serlo nosotros...papá no le habla por eso...—susurra

—¿No tienes relación con tu abuelo?—la niña niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca le he visto...solo en la tele…

—¿Sorprendida?—dice el chico socarronamente.

—Pues sí, pero no por lo que piensas. —dejo la bandeja junto al colchón, en ese momento veo lo que estaban haciendo cuando entré, dibujando en la madera con un trozo del yeso de la pared. Es un paisaje de la ciudad. Un dibujo precioso—Vaya...qué bonito...

—Peeta es muy bueno, puede dibujar con cualquier cosa—dice la pequeña y noto el orgullo en su voz.

—Ya veo...es...nunca había visto nada así...

—Es solo un simple dibujo...

—Si tuviera colores sería mejor—dice la niña.

—¿Colores?—pregunto asombrada, en el doce no existen esas cosas.

—¡si! rotuladores o temperas, acuarelas...—sigue la cría.

—ah...claro...

—No sabes de lo q está hablando, ¿verdad, Katniss?—niego con la cabeza.—eso es triste...¿no tenéis arte en los distritos...?

—arte...-carraspeo—cantamos, ¿eso sirve?

—¿Sabes cantar?—pregunta la niña.

—ehm...no...—miento, lo menos que quiero es que me pida que cante—Pero hay gente que si...—vuelvo a carraspear— Cenad, iré a ver si os...cambian de sitio...y os permiten daros un baño y os dan ropa limpia.

—Gracias...supongo...—dice Peeta (por fin se su nombre).

—De nada, supongo...—sonrío levemente y salgo para prepararlo todo.

Consigo que me dejen prepararles a cada uno un baño, tengo que calentar el agua en las cocinas pero espero que merezca la pena, al menos para la niña, y espero que sepa bañarse sola. Cuando acabo voy a buscarles, aunque me acompañan dos guardias y ninguno de ellos es mi amigo, no quiero a Gale cerca de Peeta, aún está enfadado por el corte del cuello.

—Hola de nuevo…—Ellos ya han acabado de cenar y tienen perfectamente colocados en la bandeja los platos vacios, tienen que pasar hambre para comerse eso.

—Hola…—Dice la niña aunque él para variar no me saluda.

—Acompañadme…—murmuro apretando la pistola en su funda.

—¿Dónde?—Susurra la niña con curiosidad.

—A tomar un baño, y a un sitio donde huela mejor…

—¿Vamos a salir de aquí? ¡¿Has oído Peeta?!—Peeta le sonríe.

—Lo he oído.—Luego él me mira.—¿Dónde nos llevas?

—¿No me has oído? Primero al baño…luego ya lo veremos…—salgo de la pequeña habitación y espero a que me sigan, sé que los guardias intimidan a la niña porque se agarra de la mano de Peeta. Cuando llegamos a uno de los baños miro a Peeta.—Tu baño…—Le abro la puerta.

—No voy a separarme de Clementine…—La pega a él y entrecierro los ojos.—¿Quieres bañarte con ella?–Espeto—¿Van a ser ciertos los rumores…?—Susurro para que la niña no me oiga mucho. El se aparta un poco y me mira sin entenderme.

—¿Qué rumores…?

— La gente no entiende que protejas tanto a la pequeña…Dicen…que quizás tienes algún interés en ella…ya sabes…—Le miro a los ojos, sé que son mentira, no hay más que ver como la trata. Es de forma paternal, nada más. Sus ojos se abren y se salen de sus orbitas. Pasan de la sorpresa a la repulsión.

—¿En serio que…?—Su cara de asco lo dice todo— Tiene diez años, cualquiera lo haría, es solo una niña pequeña.

—Yo no lo pienso—Digo rápidamente— Cualquiera con humanidad lo haría…

—Eso es…—Murmura.

—A la gente de los distritos les cuesta entender que haya gente con humanidad en el Capitolio.

—No somos todos iguales…A mi no me gustan los Juegos, Katniss…no supe de ti hasta que…conseguiste salir con tu amigo.—Murmura— y luego cuando escapasteis en el Vasallaje. Me alegré…Los juegos son salvajes…sus padres piensan igual. Somos una minoría pero existimos…

—Sé que existís...Plutarch…

—¿Ves?—Susurra él también.

—Y si yo me fío de lo que me dices fíate de que en treinta minutos tendrás a Clementine a tu lado de nuevo.

—Veinte…

—Bien, ahora dentro, apestas…—le sonrío un poco y el sonríe.

—Apesto, sí…— Entra en el baño.

Miro a la niña un par de segundos y luego le tiendo la mano. Ella me la coge un poco temerosa pero al final lo hace, la llevo a otro baño, por suerte me dice que se puede bañar ella sola. La dejo que entre en el baño mientras que voy a por ropa limpia para ella y su profesor. Cuando regreso aún no ha acabado, asique le dejo la ropa cerca. Luego voy al baño donde debe estar Peeta, está custodiado por un guardia, que me dice que aun no se ha asomado. Ya han pasado 15 minutos. Empiezo a pensar en que se puede haber escapado. Pico a la puerta y como no contesta no lo pienso más y entro en el baño. La bañera está girando una esquina del enorme cuarto del baño y no oigo nada, si el chico se me ha escapado me caerá una buena. Pero no se ha escapado, esta secándose, tiene una toalla a la cintura, y con otra se seca el pelo. Siento algo extraño en el estómago cuando le veo, y el corazón se me salta dos latidos.

—Ehm…Perdón…—Aparto la mirada girándome un poco.—Piqué pero no contestabas…y…tenía que darte la ropa limpia…te…te…—carraspeo, mierda, ¿Por qué tengo que tartamudear?—Te dejo la ropa aquí…

—Vale, gracias…Katniss.

—Te espero fuera…—Susurro.

—Puedes mirarme…no vas a ver nada…extraño…

—Estás desnudo…—Le oigo reír suavemente y me giro un poco para mirarle.

—Sí llego a saber que te intimido más desnudo que con un cristal, lo habría hecho…

—No me intimidas—Miento, la desnudez nunca me ha gustado, y la de un chico, guapo…me pone demasiado nerviosa.

—Claro…—Dice sonriendo.

—Te espero fuera, seguro que la niña está ya preparada…

Salgo de allí con las mejillas encendidas y voy a buscar a la pequeña. Como le dije a Peeta ella está vestida. Ahora lleva uno de esos feos uniformes del trece, aunque le queda enorme, al menos está limpio. Esta vez es ella la que me coge de la mano sin que yo se la tienda, y así vamos hacia donde está Peeta. Él ya nos está esperando fuera con el guardia, me equivoque con la camiseta y le queda un poco justa, y eso lo único que hace es que me ponga más nerviosa cerca de él.

Intento no pensar en los nervios que siento teniendo cerca al chico y les llevo a la nueva habitación, es más grande que el cuartucho sin ventanas, con una ventana pequeña e incluso me he encargado que tengan dos camastros, como los que usamos nosotros para dormir.

—Aquí estaréis mejor…Supongo que las camas no son como las vuestras, pero son mejores que ese colchón…

—Gracias…—Dicen los dos a la vez, algo que le dice reír a la niña.

—Cuantos Gracias me estoy ganando hoy…—Sonrío y le enseño una nueva bolsa de bombones a la niña. Se le vuelve a iluminar la cara cuando la ve y la sostiene en sus manos.

—No te acostumbres…—Me dice Peeta, pero lo dice con una sonrisa.

—Os dejaré descansar…—Murmuro.

—Espera, Katniss, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—Peeta parece preocupado.

—Claro.

—Fuera…—Asiento y salimos, supongo que para que la niña no nos oiga, hago un gesto a los guardias para que se alejen, cuando lo hacen Peeta me clava sus intensos ojos azules en los mios.—¿Donde están el resto de rehenes?

—Les soltaron…se aseguraron de que no supieran donde estábamos y, les dejaron libres.—Me mira a los ojos para saber si miento.—De tu edificio solo les interesaba Clementine— Resoplo.

—¿Y por qué sigo yo aquí?

—Porque yo se lo pedí.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, supuse que no querrías dejar a la niña sola. ¿O quieres dejarla?

—No, claro que no, ya está lo suficientemente asustada.

—Lo suponía…—Sonrío un poco— Cuando sepan que ella y su abuelo ni se conocen, puede que os dejen ir…—suspiro—Espero que lo hagan…y cuando eso pase…busca a sus padre e iros lejos…

—¿Crees que nos dejaran?

—No lo sé, Peeta…No me cuentan la mayoría de cosas, ¿sabes? No es como habéis visto en la televisión, yo pinto poco, solo soy la cara, y ni siquiera "la cara bonita", solo la cara.

—A mí si me pareces la "cara bonita"— Eso hace que me ruborice.

—No me hagas la pelota…—Suspiro—ya te he conseguido una nueva habitación, ropa limpia, un baño y bombones… creo que poco más puedo hacer por ti.

—Dejarnos ir…—Me contesta él.

—Peeta…–le reprendo susurrándolo—Te he dicho que no depende de mí y es verdad, no depende de mí. Dejaría que la niña se fuera sin pensarlo.

—¿ y yo?

—Con ella, claro…

—Ah…

—Ah…—le imito.— Deberías entrar…no la dejes sola mucho tiempo…

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a visitarnos? Creo que le gustas.

—Pues no se me dan muy bien los niños…—Murmuro.

—Cualquiera lo diría…—Me mira a los ojos y me hace pensar en Rue y en mi hermana.

—No sé cuando volveré, pronto…

—Pronto.—Asiento—Trae chocolate..—Me guiña un ojo antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

El "pronto" es a la hora de la cena del día siguiente. Me escabullo como puedo de Gale y mi escuadrón y esta vez llevo tres cuencos de sopa de rábanos. Cenamos los tres juntos y esas noches se convierten en una rutina. Cada noche ceno con ellos, dejando que la niña me cuente cosas de su vida. Enterándome de cosas del Capitolio, ellos no tienen que estudiar cosas absurdas sobre el carbón. Estudian historia de Panem, aunque no van más atrás de "Los Días Oscuros" y matemáticas más complicadas que las simples sumas restas y multiplicaciones que nos enseñan a nosotros. La pintura también es una asignatura del colegio, así como la música, pero a ella le gusta la pintura, quiere ser como Peeta y por eso también tiene clases en horas no lectivas. Cuando me preguntan sobre el distrito doce las respuestas duelen. Porque ya no hay distrito doce, pero la niña y su profesor me escuchan atentos. Al principio evito contarles cosas de cómo Gale y yo nos saltábamos las leyes y cazábamos en el bosque, pero a los pocos días ya no tengo miedo de hablar con ellos sobre eso.

Cada día me paso más tiempo con ellos, y cada día las largas pestañas de Peeta me tienen más hipnotizada. Según habla la niña y él la mira, yo miro sus ojos, son como un imán, tan azules, tan vivos y dulces. Aunque siempre que él me mira aparto la mirada, no quiero que sepa que le observo con tanta atención y que me gustan tanto sus ojos, y su nariz recta, y sus labios…

Un día me hablan sobre el tipo de pinturas que usan, las ceras, las pinturas de madera, los lápices de diferentes durezas, pintura al óleo, las témperas, las acuarelas…Clementine me explica todo como si fuera tonta. Y la verdad es que me siento un poco tonta en ese tema, porque me cuesta imaginarme como es una pinturilla de cera o una caja de acuarelas. Pero la niña y su profesor tienen mucha paciencia conmigo. Sé que a cambio yo tendré que explicarles algo al día siguiente, algo emocionante, por lo que cuando me despido de ellos empiezo a pensar en qué contarles y creo que la historia de Lady, la que era la cabra de mi hermana es una buena historia. Aunque no sé si estará a la altura de sus explicaciones, su vida ha sido fácil viviendo aquí, pero tienen cosas para complicársela. Como los tintes para el pelo que poco a poco desaparecen, como está pasando con el mechón rosa del pelo de Clementine, o esos tipos de pintura. En el doce, la única pintura que hay, o había, es la de las paredes de las casas.

No sé por qué lo hago, pero hoy, antes de ir a verles en el almacén en vez de buscar chocolate o dulces, busco alguna de las pinturas que ellos me han dicho. Quizás tenga suerte y haya ahí, si pulsando un botón podías tener un cochinillo asado, ¿por qué no una caja de rotuladores? Me paso más de una hora buscando entre las cosas que no son comida hasta que encuentro una caja polvorienta en la que pone "Acuarelas" y casi salto de la emoción. Cuando la abro dentro hay otra caja, con la tapa trasparente. Dentro hay 24 círculos de colores diferentes y un par de pinceles. No tengo tanta suerte con el material sobre el que pintar, pero qué demonios, tenemos cuatro paredes blancas. Corro a por nuestra cena, ya no me escondo del escuadrón, saben que me paso las noches con los prisioneros, aunque a mi amigo no le hace ninguna gracia.

Cuando abro la puerta de su cuarto estoy jadeando y he derramado un poco de gachas sobre la bandeja. Pero no me importa. Clementine sonríe al verme y se levanta a ayudarme con la bandeja.

—Creía que nos ibas a dejar sin cenar esta noche…—me dice Peeta con una sonrisa y yo sonrío también.

—Eso nunca. He estado ocupada.—Me siento junto a la niña. Llevo la caja escondida bajo la camiseta a la espalda.

—¿Buscando a mi abuelo?—Me pregunta ella. Los escuadrones no han cesado en su búsqueda, pero no suelen tener suerte, casi todos acaban perdiendo la vida en las vainas. El mío se ha quedado con tan poca gente que no podemos salir, y solo patrullamos el edificio, que se ha convertido en nuestra sede dentro del Capitolio, aunque sé que pronto volverán a reunirnos y a mandarnos fuera, eso me asusta, aunque creo que aún no lo han hecho por ser quien soy.

—No, patrullando…—Susurro mientras que empiezo a comer la insípida avena. Peeta me mira, y creo que sabe que miento porque levanta una ceja, aunque no dice nada y se pone a comer. Solo tardamos diez minutos en acabar.

—¿Qué nos has traído hoy?—Pregunta la niña porque no me ve nada en las manos.

—Clementine…esos modales…— la reprende Peeta.

—Perdón…—Murmura ella ruborizándose.

—no, está bien…sí que he traído algo…—Saco la caja de detrás de mi espalda y se la enseño. Ella literalmente grita de la emoción.—Como ayer me hablasteis de esto…quise…tenemos las pareces muy blancas…—Sonrío.

La niña coge la caja y la abre, que sean veinticuatro colores le gusta aun más. Peeta sonríe y me mira, me vocaliza un "gracias" y se acerca para mirar las pinturas. Luego coge uno de los pinceles y lo moja en su vaso de agua. Luego coge la caja y se acerca a la pared, le da el otro pincel a la niña y empiezan a pintar. Dándose instrucciones el uno al otro. Al principio no hay nada en claro en su composición, pero luego los edificios van tomando forma, y las montañas y el sol aparecen detrás. Están pintando la ciudad entre risas y yo me quedo absorta mirándoles.

Al final Clementine acaba tan agotada que se sienta a mi lado mientras que Peeta sigue pintando y se queda dormida apoyada primero en mi hombro y luego en mi regazo. Él está tan absorto en la pintura que no se da cuenta hasta que ha acabado y pintado el atardecer. Se aparta un poco y sonríe, es sorprendente que con solo veinticuatro colores haya conseguido todas esas tonalidades, la ciudad tiene un millón de colores.

—Mira Clemen…

—Ssshhhh…—Susurro y nos mira—Se durmió hace al menos una hora…

—oh…¿tanto he…?

—Sí—Río suavemente—Te vas del mundo real cuando pintas…¿eh?

—Un poco…—Susurra sentándose a mi lado mirando a la niña.—Le caes muy bien…

—Eso parece…—Susurro también— No suelo gustarle a la gente…No soy buena haciendo amigos…

—Pues no lo parece…el Capitolio te adoraba…—Murmura.

—Adoraban a Gale y yo era el complemento…

—Tonterías…—Susurra sonriendo— A mi me pareces buena amiga…y me gustas.

—Te gusto…—Susurro mientras que él recuesta a Clementine en el camastro con cuidado de no despertarla.

—Sí, sino, no estarías aquí…como yo te gusto a ti…–Susurra sentándose en su cama. Me ruborizo al instante, porque creo que él me gusta más de lo que debería.

—Te has puesto muy colorada…

—Qué va…—Tartamudeo—Debería irme…es muy tarde.

—¿Ocurre algo, Katniss?—Niego con la cabeza.

—No, solo…es tarde. Estarás cansado.

—No estoy cansado, podemos estar un rato a solas…—seguimos susurrando por la niña.

—¿Hablando en susurros?—Sonrío y él sonríe también.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer?—me coge de la mano y me obliga a cambiarme de cama, sentándome en la suya, y me mira a los ojos, creo que la respiración se me vuelve errática al instante, justo cuando bajo la vista a sus labios.

—Sí…—No sé por qué lo hago pero me inclino sobre él y le beso. Poso mis labios sobre los de él y espero a que él haga algo con el corazón desbocado. Por suerte lo hace. Mueve sus labios contra los míos y luego su lengua me los acaricia. Nos besamos así durante varios minutos. Hasta que su respiración se acelera demasiado y se separa.

—Lo siento…—Mira a la niña. Asiento mirándola también, con esa mirada sé lo que quiere decir.

—Yo también…— Vuelvo a besarle unos segundos— es incomodo aunque ella esté dormida…¿no?—Asiente.

—¿Tendremos intimidad en algún momento?—Susurra él.

—Lo tendremos…—Sonrío—Ahora sí que debería irme…te veo mañana…—Susurro y volvemos a besarnos, hoy me cuesta más irme que cualquier otro día.

Pero al final me voy porque ambos necesitamos descansar. Me acuesto en mi cama y me quedo dormida pensando en los labios de Peeta y recordando nuestros besos. Siento que he dormido solo unos pocos minutos cuando me zarandean.

—Catnip…—Oigo hablar a Gale— despierta.–Le miro un poco desorientada, no sé qué ocurre, pero sé que aún es pronto para que nos levantemos.

—¿Qué pasa?—Murmuro.

—No debería decírtelo, porque no me importan una mierda, pero sé que a ti sí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De la cría y el profesor. Coin ha ordenado deshacerse de ellos, ya no le sirven, porque Snow pasa de ella.

—Eso es lo que le dije…

—¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Dejarles en algún lugar apartado como al resto de rehenes?

—¿No me has oído? Des-ha-cer-se. Eliminarlos, matarlos, Catnip.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Me incorporo rápidamente.—No…no puede hacer eso…la niña tiene solo diez años…

—Por eso te lo digo…y porque llevas días que dormida no dejas de repetir el nombre del chico.—Murmura—Así que aprovecha que hay cambio de turno de guardia y sácales de aquí. Te cubriré si hace falta…

—Podrías meterte en problemas, Gale…—Le miro a los ojos en la penumbra.

—Por ti lo que sea, Catnip…—Murmura—Corre…—me da un papel— Un mapa de las zonas seguras, para ellos.

Y claro que corro. Ni siquiera me paro a pensar en calzarme. Corro descalza por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde Peeta y Clementine duermen, detrás de mi oigo las botas de Gale chirriando contra el suelo. Como dijo él no hay ningún guardia en su puerta. Ya lidiaré con su escape y Coin más tarde. Abro la puerta haciendo que Peeta se despierte. Me mira preocupado, por suerte la niña tiene el sueño más pesado.

—Peeta…—me pego a el abrazándole y luego le beso en los labios.

—Gale…—Susurro— me ha dicho que…quieren haceros daño. Así que tenéis que iros ahora…corre, levántate…—Le beso rápidamente y me aparto, luego cojo a la niña en brazos como puedo. Ella gruñe un poco.

—¿Qué pasa…?—Murmura.

—Os vais a casa…Clementine…—Miro a Peeta, no me gustan las despedidas, y esta menos que nunca, no quiero pensar en que no voy a verle nunca más.

—¿Con mamá y papá?

—Eso es…—le contesta Peeta cogiéndola en brazos él.

No tardamos en salir corriendo de la habitación, Gale está a unos metros de nosotros y nos indica que sigamos por la derecha, ya sé por dónde quiere que les saque, por la escalera de escape si hay un incendio. Solo tengo que ir al final del pasillo corriendo con ellos y abrir una ventana, aun está oscuro en la calle, esta zona de la ciudad no está iluminada.

—Tenéis que bajar por aquí…—Le doy el mapa de Gale—Id a algún sitio de los que pone aquí, son zonas seguras para los habitantes, sus padres estarán por ahí, supongo que podréis encontrarles—Intento que la voz no se me quiebre.

—Katniss ¿Cuándo…?—Murmura Peeta.—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Cuando todo esto termine…si sobrevivo…seguiré siendo famosa…búscame…Si quieres…

—Te buscaré…claro que te buscaré.—me besa con pasión y oigo como Clementine exclama un "wow".

—Vale…—Sonrío un poco y le doy un beso en la cabeza a Clementine, luego vuelvo a besarle a él y dejo que se vayan, las escaleras chirrían por su peso y rezo para que no se rompan a la vez de que me agarro a la esperanza de que él sienta lo mismo que yo y sí que me busque después de que todo termine.

—¡Katniss!—Grita cuando ya no oigo las escaleras, después de unos minutos, me asomo por la ventana pero no le veo, está muy alto, y la noche muy oscura—¡Te quiero!

—¡Y yo a ti!

Cuando me giro para regresar a mi puesto veo a Gale detrás de mí. Le miro a los ojos y creo que no necesito decirle nada para que sepa que me he enamorado de un Capitolino. Pero él no me juzga, solo me da un fuerte abrazo, como hace mucho que no nos damos mi amigo y yo, luego me susurra al oído que todo les irá bien.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** hacía muchisimo que no escribía un Peeniss, espero que te haya gustado, y al resto por supuesto también ¿me lo dejáis saber?


End file.
